Surge
Personality/Mentality Ryan is a friendly, outgoing, sociable young man. He's had the occasional stumble in his life, but has always picked himself up and carried on. He often undervalues himself, and tends to be overly self-critical. However, a byproduct of this is that he never thinks twice about risking himself to save another person, regardless of whether or not he actually knows them. Backstory Ryan enjoyed a relatively unremarkable childhood, filled with happiness and laughter. He never knew his father - he had passed away before Ryan was born - but he never let it get to him. From a young age, Ryan showed good creative skills and technical prowess, often sketching out ideas for new toys or other inventions. When Ryan was eighteen, he hit a stumbling block. He was at university studying engineering, and was doing well. He had also been going to parties every night at university, and was getting wasted every night, but after a time this evolved into something more. He started taking recreational drugs, and rapidly got hooked. If he didn't take them, it felt as though everything were muffled, as if the universe was dim and colourless. He had a problem, but it took him a long while to accept it. On his 22nd birthday, he checked himself into a rehabilitation clinic and remained there for seven weeks. He successfully got clean and has remained clean and sober since. Not that it hasn't been difficult, sometimes much, oh so much more than others. Shortly after this setback, Ryan quit university and applied to the hero program. He was accepted and went through a comprehensive training course before being issued his hero license just before he turned twenty four. Throughout this, Ryan never stopped tinkering and inventing new gadgets. It was more of a hobby than anything else, but he loved doing it, and he was getting pretty good. For example, Ryan built his Electron Gauntlets himself (from a broken microwave, an old kettle, some sheet metal and a lick of paint), to enhance his quirk. Resources N/A Equipment/Weaponry Electron Gauntlet: Allows Ryan to more precisely control and modulate the electric field produced by his quirk into a barrier around him, as well as enhancing his other abilities. 10kN Armour. Self-made, can fix at home in his workshop. Specializations Expert tinkerer/inventor. Hand-to-hand combat - Uses his speed surges to get in close, and uses his gauntlets for blunt force to back up his punches. Quirk Type Emitter. Electric Field Manipulation. ''• Can form a tangible force-field in a bubble around him, of a maximum strength of 30kN. Once broken, goes on cooldown for four turns. • Can increase electrostatic forces around his feet and hands slightly to ‘surf’ along surfaces, increasing his max speed to 16m/s (60km/h) and allowing him to look awesome, because he's a badass. Has 4m/s^2 acceleration and deceleration. Can do this for up to 8 turns. Can end early. Cooldown is half the duration rounded up. • Can perform a 'souped up' version of Surf (called Ultra Surf), increasing his max speed to 20m/s (70km/h) and run on surfaces of up to 90° inclination. Has 6m/s^2 acceleration and deceleration. Can do this for up to 2 turns, with a 4 turn CD. Also puts Surf on cooldown for 4 turns. The first limit reached deactivates both versions of Surf as well as dispelling any active barriers. No abilities may be cast for two turns. • While Surf is active, Ryan's body gets periodically 'supercharged', giving his next attack +5kN. No initial windup time. Two turn cooldown. Doesn't stack with weapons. Weakness If both of his gauntlets are broken, Ryan is unable to form any barriers whatsoever, and his Surf speeds are reduced to 8m/s (30km/h) and 10m/s (35km/h) respectively. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes Category:Heroes